Field of the Invention
This application is directed to shade structures, for example collapsible portable shelters and umbrellas.
Description of the Related Art
Collapsible shade structures are popular devices used to provide shelter in a wide variety of conditions. These portable shelters are ubiquitous at sporting events, particularly in hot and sunny weather. These structures protect users from the sun so that sporting events, parties, and other outdoor events and activities can be more enjoyable.